


Lo sé

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter despierta en una cama vacía la noche de navidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo sé

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot, versión en español de mi fic "I Know" Un regalod e navidad para mis seguidores en tumblr! Y parte de mi reto de 15 dìas de Fan Fics. Algo escrito en 5 minutos. Fué terrible.

“Will, ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?” Preguntó Hannibal parado detrás de él, sumido en el denso silencio de la habitación.

Su esposo parecía haber corrido un maratón, cubierto en lo que Hannibal adivinó sería sudor, con los rizos oscuros desordenados alrededor de su rostro.

“Murder huyó de nuevo, tenía que traerlo de vuelta” Hannibal miró a su alrededor buscando a Murder el Perro, estaba mirándolos, moviendo la cola a sus dueños. “Está helando allá afuera.”

“Eso puedo verlo. Ven, hay que calentarte” Will sintió la mano de Hannibal firmemente empujándolo para subir las escaleras y entrar al baño principal. Tenía frío y se sentía sucio. Corrió detrás de Murder antes de considerar si debía ponerse un abrigo o zapatos. Los restos de su cena navideña seguían sobre la mesa, el regalo de Hannibal lo había distraído de limpiar, ocupado como estaba en comerse el postre en que su marido se había convertido.

“Vuelve a la cama Hannibal, lamento haberte despertado a esta hora.” Dijo Will, entrando a la bañera como el mayor le señalaba, el agua caliente la había llenado mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Se había librado de su ropa manchada y miraba a Hannibal con la misma intensidad que él, tallando su cuerpo en su Palacio de la Memoria, sin olvidar una sola marca, cicatriz o matiz bajo la tenue luz del baño.

“Tonterías, cariño” Sus mangas estaban enrolladas mientras buscaba una suave toalla para limpiarlo. Will no intento decir nada más. Cerró los ojos y se relajó en la tina, mientras sentía manos fuertes manipulando sus miembros, limpiándolo. Hannibal lo lavó con cuidado, temeroso de que su pequeña tacita de pudiera quebrar. Había estado aterrado antes, cuando despertó en una cama vacía. Imaginó que Will se iría tarde o temprano, pero no estaba listo para asumir las consecuencias de esa acción. Una segunda vez, uno de ellos no sobreviviría la separación, se sentía desesperado de imaginar que pudiera tratarse de él, mientras Will seguía adelante con lo que él le había dado, en lo que se había convertido.

No era un pensamiento racional, lo sabía. Pero mientras salía presuroso de la cama en busca de Will estaba seguro de que no lo encontraría nunca más. Despreció ese sentimiento como nunca podría despreciar a Will. Se sentía solo. Siempre tendría sus recuerdos de él, de su sonrisa y su inteligencia sin precedentes, de su cabello rizado y su incomparable empatía. La memoria de su vida de casados, de una casa feliz con perros y fiestas, del baño siempre listo cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo.

Will que siempre olía a pescado, perros o colonia barata. Que parecía un ángel, son su rostro perfectamente simétrico y sus rizos robados de las pinturas Manieristas favoritas de Hannibal. Se sentía débil sabiendo lo mucho que le dolería no tenerlo nunca más, después de conocerlo perfectamente y de compartir u verdadero ser. Will nunca se iría, permanecería para siempre oculto en el más profundo y oscuro cuarto de la mente de Hannibal.  
Tendría que sonreír a sus conocidos mientras inventaba historias para justificar las ausencias de su marido. Tendría que mudarse. No tenía interés en la casa que eligieron juntos. No sería suya sin Will.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y lo vio allí, poniendo al pequeño Murder en el piso, frío, enlodado y tembloroso su rostro se suavizó y se sintió 10 años más joven.  
Ahora, lavando sus pies amorosamente, se sintió en calma. Miró a Will, que lo observaba fijamente, mirando dentro de sus ojos, y mucho más allá.

“No voy a dejarte, Hannibal.” Ya no estaba temblando. Su voz era fuerte y cálida. Hannibal guardó silencio y lavó su cabello. Los ojos azules de Will nunca lo abandonaron mientras de movía por ahí, buscando una toalla para ayudarlo a salir y secarle. Lo siguió a la habitación y se dejó vestir con una pijama que era muy elegante para pertenecerle.  
Se recostaron, uno junto al otro. El brazo de Hannibal lo envolvió lentamente y lo atrajo a sí mismo lentamente. Will finalmente cerró los ojos, enterrando la cara en la curvatura del cuello de su esposo. Hannibal tenía un aroma masculino a colonia, hierbas finas y jabón. Will se sintió relajado, casi dormido cuando insistió:

“No voy a dejarte, Hannibal”  
“Lo sé"


End file.
